shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Shokugeki no Soma
Shokugeki no Soma (食戟のソーマ Shokugeki no Soma lit., "The Spirit of the Food Halberd") is a manga written by Yūto Tsukuda and illustrated by Shun Saeki in collaboration with Yuki Morisaki, a famous chef. Its main character, Sōma Yukihira is a brash, confident, and skilled amateur chef who enters Tōtsuki Culinary Academy to graduate from the culinary school famed for its 1% graduation rate, all while facing numerous other skilled chefs in his class. The manga was first published by Shueisha on November 26, 2012 in the 52nd issue of Japan's Shōnen Jump magazine. VIZ Media publishes the localized story of Shokugeki no Soma under the title Food Wars: Shokugeki no Soma. On October 29th, 2014, Shokugeki no Soma was green lit to have an anime adaptation. The anime series premiered on April 3rd, 2015.Anime News Network Shokugeki no Soma Manga See also: Chapters The Shokugeki no Soma manga series started in November 2012 at the 52nd issue of 2012 in Weekly Shōnen Jump. The series is written by Yūto Tsukuda and is illustrated by Shun Saeki. Yuki Morisaki, a famous chef and model, is a consultant for the series and provides much of the food dishes displayed throughout the series starting from Chapter 5. As of June 4, 2015, 13 volumes have been published along with 109 chapters. The series is still in production. Published and licensed by Viz Media, Shokugeki no Soma is also released in North America as Food Wars: Shokugeki no Soma. Digital and print editions were planned and used since 2014. Since the series is charged, and because of their broader aims for the digital anthology, the series will not be running in the English version of Shōnen Jump. Shokugeki no Soma One-Shot Main article: Shokugeki no Soma (One-shot) In 2011, Yūto Tsukuda and Shun Saeki created the first incarnation of the Shokugeki no Soma series. Tsukuda and Saeki each made their own one-shot story sometime prior to 2011. The Shokugeki no Soma One-shot was the first work they collaborated on. The one-shot debuted in Akamaru Jump and the plot is very similar to the main series. It features Sōma Yukihira and his main rival Erina Nakiri, the only characters from the one-shot to make it into the main series and the format of the chapter closely resembles the story later published in the main series. Shokugeki no Soma: L'étoile Main article: Shokugeki no Soma: L'étoile In February 2015, a spin-off manga started under the name Shokugeki no Soma: L'étoile (食戟のソーマ —エトワール— Shokugeki no Soma —Etowāru—). The storyline is written by Michiko Itō and the illustrations are done by Taiki Asatoki. The story is canon to the original storyline and features Kojirō Shinomiya as the main protagonist. The series focuses on both his life after Tōtsuki Culinary Academy and the events after the Training Camp. Shokugeki no Soma Light Novel Main article: Shokugeki no Soma ~à la carte~ In February 2014, a spin-off light novel series started under the name Shokugeki no Soma ~à la carte~ (食戟のソーマ ア・ラ・カルト Shokugeki no Soma A Ra Karuto). The series is written by Michiko Itō and is illustrated by Shun Saeki. It is published by Shueisha. The different stories in the novel are canon to the original storyline and feature different characters as the focal point of each chapter. Shokugeki no Soma Anime See also: Episodes Shokugeki no Soma was green lit to have an anime adaptation and was set to debut Spring 2015. The announcement was made in the 2014 49th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump. The anime will be produced by J.C.Staff.Anime News Network A trailer was released at the 2015 Jump Festa. A second trailer was revealed at AnimeJapan2015.Anime News Network The anime began broadcasting in Japan on April 3, 2015 on TBS, CBC, BS-TBS and MBS as part of the station's Animeism block.Anime News Network In addition, the anime will run for 2 cours.Anime News Network The anime has been licensed by Sentai Filmworks for digital and home video release in North America.Anime News Network The series is simulcasted with English subtitles by Crunchyroll.Anime News Network Anime Cast Plot Overview In a small shopping district in Japan lies a small special-of-the-day restaurant, Restaurant Yukihira. It is here we meet Sōma Yukihira, the young son of the restaurant's owner, Jōichirō Yukihira, who trained him in his own original cooking style, the Yukihira Style. Sōma strives to surpass his father one day in cooking. However, by the beginning of the story, he has lost to him 489 times. Just before Sōma starts his high school years, Jōichirō makes a surprising announcement. He decides to close down Restaurant Yukihira for three years so he could work abroad and recommends that Sōma attend Tōtsuki Culinary Academy to further hone his skills. Upon arrival at the academy, Sōma learns that Tōtsuki is no ordinary school as the school has a graduation rate of less than 1%. When Sōma takes the entrance exam, he meets several other hopeful applicants who look down upon him for his humble origins. Before the exam began, a young girl entered the room and introduced herself as Erina Nakiri, the granddaughter of the Academy Director. Immediately after she introduced herself, the whole room is vacated due to her pedigree and notoriety in the culinary business. Due to her God's Tongue, Erina has the best palette in the world, thus any dish deemed unworthy to her immediately spells the end of a chef's career. Nevertheless, Sōma bravely accepts the challenge and manages to impress her with a simplistic egg dish. Unfortunately, her disbelief that a simplistic dish impressed her and Sōma's cockiness resulted in his immediate denial from the Academy. At the Spring High School Orientation Ceremony for the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation, the Academy Director, Senzaemon Nakiri, welcomed the 92nd generation into the High School section of the Academy and explained that out of the 1000 students in that class at the moment, by the time graduation arrives, less than 10 will graduate. Before concluding the ceremony, Senzaemon introduces the only student to make it through the entrance exam into the High School section: Sōma. Unbeknownst to Sōma and Erina, Senzaemon personally accepted Sōma into the academy after a single bite of his entrance exam dish. Sōma introduced himself to his entire class and boldly declared that he would use them all as stepping stones on his way to the top of his class. This set numerous rivalries into motion for Sōma as his classmates seek to be the one to end Sōma's upstart. As a cooking manga, Shokugeki no Soma focuses heavily on real world cooking techniques from across the globe and completely realistic dishes from all types of cuisine while mixing drama and comedy into the story. To emphasize these dishes, strong imagery is used to illustrate the flavors the eaters are experiencing. The series has battle themes with students engaging in cooking duels and the school's official duels, the Shokugeki. Other times, dishes are cooked mainly to complete assignments in the Academy or are prototypes of future dishes in a cooking duel. The series also makes numerous cultural references from time to time including Gundam, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and Ace Attorney. The plot heavily revolves around Sōma's journey through Tōtsuki as he is constantly challenged by his classmates with notoriety of their own and each more challenging than the last. Not one to back down from a challenge, Sōma's cooking is pushed to its limits as he constantly improves and innovates his techniques. While Sōma is mainly in the spotlight, several other characters receive development of their own, most notably Megumi Tadokoro, Sōma's main partner throughout the series who has received the most amount of developmental attention aside from Sōma himself. Characters Main article: Characters Shokugeki no Soma features a wide cast of characters, each with special quirks and deep histories that serve as the basis for their ambitions in cooking. Because Tōtsuki is an international school, students from numerous countries like Denmark and Italy are featured in the series. The cast of characters are mainly students in the academy as well as teachers and staff members. However, several one-time characters include Tōtsuki Academy Alumni, notable figure heads in the culinary industry, and famous chefs. Vomic Vomic is a corner at the variety TV program Sakiyomi Jan Bang!, where voice actors lend their voices to characters from popular manga. The manga featured is rotated monthly. Shokugeki no Soma is among the featured manga. Other Media Recipe Book Main article: Tōtsuki Academy Challenge Plate: Shokugeki no Soma Official Recipe Book Tōtsuki Academy Challenge Plate: Shokugeki no Soma Official Recipe Book '(遠月学園 勝負の一皿 食戟のソーマ 公式レシピブック ''Tōtsuki Gakuen Shoubu no Ichisara Shokugeki no Soma Kōshiki Reshipi Bukku) is the first official recipe book'' of Shokugeki no Soma, based on the original series by Yūto Tsukuda. The book is written by Yuki Morisaki, and is illustrated by Shun Saeki. It was published and released by Shueisha on June 4, 2015. Video Games ''Main articles: Saikyō no Recipe, Yūjō to Kizuna no Hitosara '''Shokugeki no Soma: Saikyō no Recipe (食戟のソーマ 最饗のレシピ Saikyō no Recipe. lit, "Shokugeki no Soma: The Ultimate Recipe") is an upcoming smartphone game based on the Shokugeki no Soma series published by Bandai Namco Entertainment. The game will be released on iOS and Android in 2015. Shokugeki no Soma: Yūjō to Kizuna no Hitosara (食戟のソーマ 友情と絆の一皿 Yūjō to Kizuna no Hitosara. ''lit, ''Shokugeki no Soma: The Dish of Friendship and Bonds) is an upcoming visual novel being developed by FuRyu and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment. The game is based on the Shokugeki no Soma series and will be released on Nintendo 3DS in winter 2015. A teaser trailer was revealed on May 24, 2015. Trivia *The title of Shokugeki no Soma spells Sōma's name differently. The ō'' in Sōma name is pronounced as ''ou making his name to be spelled as Souma alternatively. However, the title spells Sōma's name as Soma. This is because the name of the title is an intentional pun with the word Soma meaning spirit. *The official Shokugeki no Soma Twitter page spells the title as Syokugeki no Soma. This is partially incorrect. External Links *Official Anime Website (Japanese) References Category:Media